1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modeling circuit and a modeling method thereof, and more particularly, to a modeling circuit of a high-frequency device capable of providing a more accurate modeling circuit having a higher-order resonance by dividedly modeling an overlap zone and a non-overlap zone of the high-frequency device, and a modeling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication systems have been widely used with their advantages such as portability and accessibility.
These wireless communication systems use a radio frequency signal to process information. For this purpose, a high frequency circuit for processing a radio frequency signal is used in the wireless communication systems.
Devices determining electrical characteristics of circuits are used in the above-mentioned high frequency circuit, and an inductor, a capacitor, a transmission line and the like are used as these devices.
For example, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) used in processes such as impedance matching and filtering is used in the above-mentioned high frequency circuit. When high-frequency devices such as a multi-layer chip capacitor are driven at a high frequency bandwidth, an accurate and reliable modeling circuit is required due to a variety of electrical characteristics such as parasitic capacitance, parasitic inductance, etc.
Also, when high-frequency devices are driven within high frequency, the high-frequency devices show characteristics such as self resonance frequency. Also when the high-frequency devices are driven at a higher frequency bandwidth higher, than self resonance frequency, the high-frequency devices show a second or higher resonance at a higher-order resonance frequency. Therefore, a modeling circuit, which can accurately show characteristics such as higher order frequency response functions, is required.